


Bird Cage

by Javi



Category: Batman - Fandom, Nightwing - Fandom, Red Hood - Fandom, Robin - Fandom, Superman - All Media Types
Genre: Batman - Freeform, Gay, Gay Male Character, M/M, Superman - Freeform, Young Justice - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-23
Updated: 2018-06-22
Packaged: 2018-11-17 23:50:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 9,594
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11279334
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Javi/pseuds/Javi
Summary: Two little birds stuck in a cage, two little birds cry out in rage, two little birds eaten by a bat, two little birds left with no tact.





	1. Chapter 1

_Jason fucking Todd..._

 "It doesn't matter how much older I am Janette! He's just going to keep fucking with me!" 

The mullet haired jock slammed his fist on the marble counter top causing people to cast looks from across the full bar.

Janette tugged her hair behind her ear as she pushed her almost exposed breasts against his bicep. To comfort him, she placed her dainty arm around his chiseled back and cooed in his ear, 

"Oh, my poor Dicky-" 

He cut her off after a quick sip of scotch, "Don't call me that... _he_  calls me that."

"I'm sorry dear~ but please...let me make it up to you." she whispered as she pulled his chin towards her.

"I'll make you forget all about your stupid little mockingbird alright? ~" she said with a smile, standing up to go to the exit. 

The drunk man let out a sigh and stood up as well, "Alright..." 

 

 The couple arrived at his apartment on Nelson street which was on the nicer side of town. 

 

"Go ahead and make yourself comfortable, I'll be right there! Be sure to keep your eyes closed- I want this to be a surprise~" she teased as she swayed into the bathroom. 

Dick raised his brows and removed his shirt with a grunt. He laid himself out on the king bed feeling more tired than horny. Although, he knew he wouldn't sleep with  _him_  on his mind.

Meanwhile in the bathroom, Janette was wearing full lingerie all the while readying a serum full of poison. She smirked seeing that it was ready, and stuffed the needle back into its hiding spot, her cleavage. She was just about to step back out when she heard a faint tapping on the window. 

_A tree branch in the wind maybe?_

She approached the noise curiously.

_No that doesn't make sense we're twenty stories high!_

Then she felt a strong gloved hand grip around her mouth and in that moment, she knew she was finished!

Dick had his eyes closed as she requested, waiting impatiently for the woman to be done. He heard the bathroom door click open, "About time." he grumbled. A short moment passed, and he felt two soft hands slowly slide up his chest, to his neck and brush though his hair. Funny he remembered her hands being a lot smaller, but he was too drunk to think. 

He felt two lips smash into his face aggressively with a strong tongue overcoming his own. The bristles of his 5'oclock shadow scraped against a broad shaven face and the smell of a certain cologne filled his nostrils. That's when he realized this was no lady! 

He sprung open his eyes shoving the animal off him, "WHO DO YOU THINK YOU ARE-" 

 

"Jason Todd of course~..."


	2. Chapter 2

_"Get out."_  

Jason sighed at that being the first thing he’d said to him in months, "I thought you'd be gone in all honesty- isn't it Damian's birthday today?" 

"It's tomorrow- where's Janett??" Dick said aggressively. 

"She's being taken into custody down stairs- been trailing her for a week…but hey I finally got my paycheck." He laughed, " Sorry Dickie but you were dating a thief- and a damn good one at that! She poisons her victims and takes everything. Classic."

Jason folded his arms sitting down by his feet on the mattress. 

Dick groaned and laid back down in his bed turning his back to him, "don't tell me, I was her next victim and you saved my life again? Now I owe you a favor! What do you want so I can sleep in peace!?"

Jason smiled softly at him, "Why are you so mad?” He giggled, “let me help you with that and we have it even." 

Dick scowled at him, "With what?" 

Jason slowly pulled his covers off, "this half chub you’ve got going on-you were expecting a good night, weren't you?" 

The younger man straddled on top of Grayson’s sturdy hips, "don't worry you can just close your eyes and pretend I’m a woman."

“Hell, only if you leave me the fuck alone after this.” He growled down at him. He then frowned looking into his wicked eyes and slowly turned his head,

 "I wish I had a brother and not some abnormality of moral issues."

Jason smiled. 

_He's always been so sensitive about me, so cute._

"I'm going to take that as a, 'Yes JayBird! Have at me!' " He teased as he slid his finger around the rim of his boxers.

 

Moments later Dick's straight pale face soon was twisted and blushed with pleasure. Jason gave him a long-needed blow job and it was unnerving how experienced he was at it. Although, as soon as he released all the feelings built up inside of him, he turned on his side and went to sleep with no intention of returning the favor. 

Jason smirked as he wiped his mouth and simply laid beside him. He knew Dick couldn't keep his mind off him and he wanted to keep it that way. 

_He wanted him to be his._

   The next morning showed its self with a sting of glowing obnoxiousness and a bright glimmer through the glass windows of Dick's luxury apartment. Grayson grunted and looked over to see a sight for sore eyes, little Jaybird curled up on the other side of his bed. 

_Well, he's not so little anymore, he’s really starting to bulk up, he must really be working hard to appear brawnier…but he still has a baby face._

Dick smiled.

            Grayson got into the shower and scrubbed from head to toe as if to wash away last night’s mishaps. He got dressed and primped for a solid thirty minutes; which is short for his usual primp sessions. 

"So self-absorbed." Jason snarked as he stood at the door shirtless with his scars from previous battles exposed. 

"Someone has to be the attractive one in this family of bastards." Dick hissed. 

Jason laughed, "I always thought the big bat was the best looking~ he has us beat!" 

He shoved passed his younger brother and grabbed his things including the well wrapped birthday present for young Damian. Dick felt nothing but disgust for Jason in this moment and he couldn't believe he just let him get away with anything. The regret was really hitting him hard from the night before and he knew he was just feeding the problem.

Their relationship was complicated to say the least. Jason was a criminal and Dick was a cop…well not anymore. He was fired for some foolish mistakes so now he was in desperate need of finding another job. He even considered moving to Metropolis and starting over.

But how could he leave _Gotham._

All in all, last night was another mistake, he was desperate, tired and drunk.

"I'm leaving so you have to leave too. It'd be nice if you never came back so keep that in mind." Grayson said as he grabbed his keys.

Jason smirked and walked up close in Dick’s face, "even if I never come back you’ll always see me Dickie-Bird." 

He gave him a wet smooch and Dick shoved him away violently, "damn freak." 

 He opened the door and slammed it shut leaving The Red Hood on the floor with a crooked smile. 


	3. Chapter 3

"Master Dick! You're early." the old butler exclaimed. 

"Hey Alfred, how ya holding up?" Dick said as he let himself inside Wayne Manor. 

"I'm quite fine, I should be the one asking you that question! I read the paper this morning and I recognized the address- you must be proud catching the thieving mistress in the act." Alfred boasted. 

"It wasn't me Alfred.." he sat down slowly in a chair, "Jason caught her...and to think I was kinda in love with her! Haha..." 

Alfred walked over to him and placed his gloved hand on his shoulder, "Master Dick.. I know you have rejected my offer time and time again but please reconsider. You know good and well Master Jason wouldn't set foot on this property... _He_ already told me he doesn't mind."

Dick let out a grunt, "Bruce minds-he always does. I don't need protection from anyone- I'm a grown ass man. I'll handle Jason next time I see him."

He stood up sighing, "enough talk of _him_...where's the birthday boy??" 

Alfred small smiled and let out a soft chuckle, "Let me show you something wholesome Master Dick."  
  
The two walked up the stairs to the movie room and there sat the old bat and his batling, bundled up together under a blanket fast asleep. 

Alfred wiped a tear from his eye, "quite precious aren't they?" 

Grayson couldn't help but smile and nod in agreement. Damian brought out a new side in Batman that not he or Jason ever could.   
  
Later that day Bruce and Dick were preparing the birthday cake while Alfred finished up the dishes from lunch. 

"How many presents did you get him Bruce?" Dick said expecting a large number for his son.

"One...he doesn't need to become spoiled ontop of everything else." Bruce stated in his low voice.

Dick scoffed, "Haha I guess you have a point there boss!"   
  
  
Damian was in his bedroom on his laptop  looking at some questionable images. They were case files on Kristin Rabbit, an exotic dancer that went missing a few days ago around Crime Alley.

"Oohh she's cute~"

Damian jumped and threw one of his trusty blades at the source of the voice only to see who it was...

"what the hell are you doing here.." Damian hissed.

"To wish you a Happy Birthday!" Jason said cheerfully as he held something behind his back.

Damian stood up pulling out another blade, "get out or I'll throw you out loser."

"That's quite an attitude, wonder where you get it from!" He pounced on the boy smacking the blades out of his smallish hands.

Damian grunted as he was pushed back into his desk, then he shoved The Red Hood off with a swift penetrating fist.

Jason huffed and punched the kid right in the face, his fist felt like bricks on porcelain. With one hand he restrained him and with the other he grabbed him by the hair and slammed him against his desk.

Damian yelled as loudly as he could before Jason silenced him.

Jason laughed nervously, "SHIT!"

Bruce and Dick stood in the doorway within seconds to see Jason holding a gun against the limp boys head.

Bruce's pupils shrank to oblivion seeing his boy in such a vulnerable position.

Jason smiled seeing his expression, "long time no see daddy~"

Bruce glared and said in his vengeful voice, "let him go Jason...I swear you'll regret this."

Jason laughed, "Oh will I Bruce? WILL I?!"

Dick squinted at the sight of him, "what's this all about Jason..."

Jason continued to mockingly laugh at them, "oh you know what this is about- I'm eliminating any chance of there being another Batman..."

Bruce's face became dull and annoyed, "If you really wanted to eliminate the chances of there being another Batman you'd kill me..I'm the only one capable of training a successor. What's the real reason Jason. I'll give you three seconds to explain yourself.."

Dick always admired how Bruce was able to see though each and every one of them. He then realized Jason was locked eyes with him and his heart skipped a beat.

Jason gritted his teeth and his hands began to tremble, "I need help...I'm dying and I need help.."

Suddenly, the oxygen left the room and Dick's chest felt heavy, "what.."

Bruce walked up to Jason and quickly took Damian from him and laid him in Dick's arms, "let's go down to the lab. I told you to just ask if you needed anything...but it's clear now that you're not right in the head."  
He ripped off Jason's sleeve with one solid tug and it revealed an arm covered in bruises from sloppy needle work.

"What have you done Jason.."

Dick widened his eyes, he didn't even notice or care to look. He saw him too, shirtless, nothing on, and he still didn't see the needle marks. The ones on his thighs, on his arms, on his hips,he just ignored them because of his overwhelming arrogance.

  
_"I'm sorry.."_

 


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one is kinda silly lol

"You won't be leaving until you get sober and neither will you Dick." Bruce stated bluntly as he typed on his elaborate computers. 

  
"What!? Why me?" Dick shouted. 

  
Bruce turned and looked at the two, "Jason has insomnia and a list of other issues- so I need someone to stay with him at night and make sure he doesn't hurt himself. I'm too busy working and Alfred is babysitting Damian not you two so keep that in mind... and from what I understand you don't have a job anymore....Dick." 

  
The mullet man slowly crossed his arms out of agitation, "so?..that doesn't mean I'm not busy.." 

  
Jason smirked, "busy buying drinks you can't afford for shallow women?"

  
"Shut it attention whore. How'd you know I got fired from the force- that entire happening was kept under lock and key..." Dick said curiously. 

  
"I always keep tabs on my boys." Bruce smirked which caused both the Robins to make a face.

  
"Go and take a bath so you can start bandaging your wounds Jason-" 

  
"I just showered this morning-"

  
"I don't believe you, go." Bruce scolded.

  
Jason grumbled as he walked up the stairs, "just like old times."

  
Dick raised his eyebrows and as soon as Jason left the room he spoke again, "are you sure this is a good idea? He's tried to kill me several times and-" 

  
"and has he killed you?" He glared and Dick staid silent, "didn't think so...he told me that he can only sleep with someone by his side. That's the real reason you're here Grayson.. I want you to step up and be the older brother he never had. Can you do that?" 

  
Dick nodded, "Yeah...I'll do it. I owe him at least this much.."   
  
  
    The night went by quickly and thus the morning crept into sight. Jason woke up panting, his throat was dry and his tongue like sand paper. His chest was heavy like a safe filled with bodies. His eyes watered as his body cried out for the drugs it craved.  

  
"Dick-I can't do this...you have to let me.." he felt his hands and feet were restrained to the bed. He started to panic but then he felt a warm hand on his shoulder,   
"you're gonna be alright Jay-Bird..just hang in there." 

  
Jason took a deep breath seeing his face. Sweat was sprouting from his brow and he trembled as he spoke,   
"I always had a crush on you Dickie- such a pretty boy haha!" His voice was whispery and inconsistent as he tried to control his breathing. Dick raised a brow,

"Is that so? Well you're out of luck kiddo..You know it better then I do I can't get enough of women." 

  
Jason just laughed as he started to squirm feeling uncomfortable in his own skin. 

  
"Let me know when you can't take it anymore and I'll give you a relaxant. I'm only allowed to give you three doses a day though- so choose wisely." Dick said with reassurance.

The sick boy stared up at him, "w-why don't you feed me breakfast, then I'll take some.."

Dick made a face, "why don't you say please?"

Jason rolled his eyes, "please."

Dick's lips twisted into a grin, he was finally the vulnerable one who needed taking care of. Although, now he had to be his babysitter but everything comes at a price in this family.

 

    Nightfall came and 'Bruce Wayne' just got home from a day filled with meetings and paperwork.

_Now it was time for Batman to clock in._

He opened the door to his gaudy home and Alfred welcomed him inside, removing his coat. The butler whispered something to him abruptly that made Bruce raise both his eyebrows.

He stode up the stairs to the movie room expecting the worst. He cautiously opened the door to see his three birdies asleep nestled together on the couch.

Bruce smiled softly and shut the door without a sound,

  
"Take a picture Alfred." 


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This ones sad

_A month has passed and I've earned their trust completely now. They are far too blind. I'm not their brother or his son, I'm just here to complete what Bruce couldn't._

Dick found himself working as a detective again for one of the law offices in downtown. No matter what he did he couldn't stay away from working in some sort of justice system.

He assumed Jason was still too insecure to leave just yet. So, being the older brother that he was, he decided he would just wait for him to leave when he's ready. Maybe even offer for them to live together for a while so he could keep an eye on him...

"I'm going to work, you need anything from the store Alfred?" Dick said as he pulled his coat on over his black suit. 

"No thank you Master Dick. You can be on your way, I'll handle things here." the butler assured.

"You sure Alfred?" 

"Yes Sir! Now go you are late!" he snapped.

Dick nodded and sprinted out the doors without another word. The mansion fell silent and Alfred made his way up the stairs with a tray of tea. He opened young Jason's door to see him fast asleep. He set the tray of tea on his dresser assuming when he'd wake he'd want some. The butler quietly left with a heart warming smile. 

Jason's eyes opened slowly after the click of the door sounded and he furrowed his brows. 

 

He made his way down to the Bat Cave having memorized the Bat's new password that was changed weekly. He strolled up to the computers with a wicked smile,

"too easy!"

He chuckled to himself as he got to work hacking through files of classified information. 

He extracted the information he needed and as he pulled out the thumb drive he glanced at his desk side. A framed picture of him, Dick and Damian passed out on that first night...

Out of pure spite he threw it on the ground and the glass shattered. 

 

He walked up to Bruce's Batsuit and he looked at his reflection in the glass display case.

"After he's dead I hope you finally have the balls to kill me.."

 

 

The gaurdsmen began going through the process of unlocking the several doors that lead to the most extreme isolation cell known to man. 

"He knows you're coming sir." the guard stammered.

Jason nodded to the guard as he walked inside Ahrkam Asylum. He was in Batman's suit, the perfect disguise to kill the Joker in. 

The psychotic began laughing as soon as he heard him enter the room,

"oohhh myyy who let you get into daddy's closet?" 

Jason cringed, repulsed that he knew so quickly, "shut it." 

"Let's see who it is-hmmm Dickie Bird?..nono he'd never disobey- Damey-Bird!? Nooo he's much too small obviously! HAHAHAhaha, so it must be Jay-Bird! My my daddy must be so proud!" the Joker wheezed as he finished his scentence from laughing so hard.

Jason punched him right across the chin, "how'd you know- who told you!" 

The Joker spit some blood and grinned ear to ear, "why it was easy...only so many people could steal the Bat's suit..hehehehahahaHAHAA."

Jason glared, "it doesn't matter, you're dead anyway." 

He held a gun up to the freaks head and smiled wide as if for a school picture.

 

" _Uh oh_.." the Joker whispered. 

 

**"NO!!"**

 

Dick shouted as he tackled Jason to the ground. He quickly ripped the gun out of his hand and punched him straight across the face. He rapidly pulled out a needle and stabbed it in Jay's thigh with brute force. 

More relaxant but a stronger dose...

Jason groaned as he felt his sight fade to black. His mind felt as if it was being filled with thick sludge stopping him from thinking.

He went down so quick and so easily, only because it was him.

_Why Dick._

The one he wanted to protect and be protected by...

 

Dick looked down at Jason who was trembling in his arms. 

_He's crying..._

He watched as the tears leaked from the bottom rim of the Batman's mask.

 _What do I do? I can't bring him back to the manor, Batman's just going to throw him in prison or worse a mental hospital. He needs fucking help for Christ's sake._..

Dick swiftly dashed out of the building with what appeared to be Batman in his arms. He laid him in the back of his navy blue sports car and sped off into the streets of Gotham. He continued hoping none of the reporters were around to capture this. Even if they did Bruce would be able to cover it up when he found out. 

_Oh god he's going to find out and come for us..oh god..._

He looked back at the shivering kid in his back seat and he growled out of frustration. 

_This is what you don't understand Bruce. He doesn't need to be punished, he needs to be taught...and loved. He's always been that way and you never stopped to understand...but neither did I till now._


	6. Chapter 6

   Jason rubbed his face against the cool cotton of the pillows as he slowly lifted his fuzzy bed head up. It was barely dawn and the air was crisp to the touch of his skin. He looked over to see Dick crouched over the side of the bed with the mask of Batman in his hands.

Reality sunk into Jason's chest and he sat up all to quickly, "I have to go."

"You're not going anywhere Jason. Do you realize what you've done?..."

Dick grabbed Jason and threw him back down on the bed, "we're enemies of The Batman! WE'RE ENEMIES OF BRUCE WAYNE THE MOST POWERFUL MAN IN THE WORLD."

Jason shoved him off, "WE!?" He sat up, "there's no 'we' Dick. I'm the one who was going to kill the Joker and YOU RUINED EVERYTHING!"

"NO JASON, you were trying to set up Bruce to look like the one who did it- ruin his entire image!!" Dick shouted as he stood up.

"And what is that image Dick...a hero? No. He was never a hero. He just does this for his own personal gain...he takes in helpless kids like us and brainwashes us with his moral code!!"

Jason was out of breath, his heart racing.

"He doesn't love us...we're not his sons...we're just tools. Now he has a real son Dick...we should just leave- disappear.."

Dick ran his hand through his hair as he began pacing, "if you weren't so damn self absorbed maybe you'd be able to see that he does care! You rebelled against him for all these years...and yet he still welcomed you into his home. Fed you, clothed you and even stopped to ask you if you were okay every once in a damn while!! Why would he do that? There's no self gain in that! He did it because he loved you Jason. We're his family..it may not seem that way but we are.."

Jason shook his head, the tension in his voice building, "YOU DON'T UNDERSTAND WHAT ITS LIKE WAKING UP FROM BEING MURDERED AND THE MURDERER IS STILL ALIVE!!!"

He was trembling and the tears began to flow, "all I wanted was for him to be a father to me..and you said it yourself..growing up in that place was nothing but lonely."*

Dick sighed, "Of course it was!! I was a hyperactive, social kid with nobody to chat with except an old man! I didn't have any siblings or friends. Bruce is my complete opposite...anti-social and very introverted...then you came along. I was doing my own thing but I made sure I visited at least twice a week to hang out with you. I made sure you weren't lonely Jason."

Jason clenched his fists as the tears fell down. He was so weak compared to Dick and he couldn't stand it.

"You're right..I don't understand." Dick continued, "But in the end the Joker doesn't matter. If he's alive or dead it doesn't change that you have a family Jason..that's what matters. You need to stop chasing him and start living!"

Jason wiped the tears from his face, "fine then... but that doesn't change the fact that I messed up...I'm leaving. I can't stay here..it's too tempting."

Dick furrowed, "I'll help you-" 

"No." Jason cut him off, "I have to do this myself..." 

Dick sighed and pulled out his wallet, "you don't have a job and you have the face of an 18 year old.." 

He handed him some cash, "take it." 

Jason couldn't deny that so he slowly took it, "thanks.."

 

The front door of the apartment went from being locked to wide open and there was an angry Mr. Wayne standing in the doorway,

"Where is he Dick..." 

Dick was leaning against the open window sill watching the night turn into morning. 

"You already know...he's gone. Your suits on the bed so take it and leave." 

Bruce grabbed the suit and glared at him, "don't speak to me that way Greyson."  

"You lead him to this Bruce! This is your fault!!" Dick snapped.

Bruce grunted and scratched his chin, "Jason has his own free will. I raised him to fight for justice..not vengeance. You were both raised practically the same...he's mentally ill Dick. After he was raised from the dead he didn't mature at all..he's still just a kid in his head..he needs help."

Dick shook his head, " Damian's smarter then me he can track him down. I don't want a part in this.." 

Bruce crossed his arms and smirked, "you're the only one he'll talk to 'Dickie-Bird'.." 

Dick cringed hearing those words coming out of Bruce's mouth, 

"We did talk! He gets it now..what'd you do read his diary?" 

Bruce scoffed, "he told me he had a crush on you when he was a kid." 

Dick turned around, "WHAT?!"

Bruce was already halfway down the stairs by that point. 

 

Dick chased after him, "I'm not going to help you!" 

Bruce chuckled, "then why are you following me? Come on let's bring him home.."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * I was quoting a scene from Batman Vs Robin where Dick has a conversation with Batwoman about what it was like growing up with Batman


	7. Chapter 7

Metropolis felt so far from his fingertips but he was already 50 miles out from Gotham. There was no turning back now, he would change his name and start a new life. 

_Besides, Batman would never follow me into Superman's territory..._

Although he already made up his mind about leaving being the better option,Dick kept entering his mind. He missed his voice, his warm smile and gentle hugs.

_I'm pathetic...I can't have this happen again, quickly think of something else!!_

He stared out the musky window at the orange street lights passing by. 

Then his mind began to drift back into it's true desire.

He felt himself blush as he sat in the back of the taxi. Even the smallest thought of him was going to drive him mad. It was a city or two over so he would have to get out soon and then take the train the rest of the way...  
  
He shook his head and looked at his phone. His hand began to tremble and he couldn't help himself. 

  
_His pokey five o' clock shadow scraping against his chest, kissing him softly...over and over._

He wanted Dick to be his so desperately.

His pants were sticking to his legs and felt tight. He imagined him undressing him with those intense eyes. He wanted him to be there with him right now. 

_Stop it!! Get out of my head Dick!!_

The cab stopped in front of the nearest inn and he was able to get a room for quite cheap.

Dick's phone rang as he stood in Wayne Manor, "Hello?"

All he could hear was faint gasping and then someone whispered, "Dick?"

Dick's pupils shrank and he raised his eyebrows, "Jason?...it's been what 5 hours?"

"I'm...a few cities over..." Jason whispered.

Dick sensed something going on with his voice, that tone, "Jason are you alright? You sound out of breath-"

"...will you come over this time Dickie?? Will you??.." he whispered seductively and let out a low moan. He slowly sunk down to the floor sliding his hand down his own body.

The phone clicked off and Dick just stood there his ears red hot.

_Not again..._

This had happened several times before, he'd call him late at night, making those noises. He'd ask him to come over but this time he didn't have a choice. This could be his only opportunity to get him to come back...

He got on his motorcycle and sped off into the night. He traced Jason's phone to the inn and was following his exact location on a gps.

His heart was racing hearing Jason's voice in his head repetitively.

_It's gonna be okay Jason..._

He ran up to the room he was in and wiggled the door knob- it was unlocked.

He opened it slowly, "Jason?.."

Jason was curled up on the floor in the fetal position with his head underneath a pillow.

Dick furrowed and quietly closed the door behind him and got down on his knees beside him.

Jason looked up at him with tears in his eyes and his face completely blushed, "you came?.."

Dick sighed staring down at him, "yeah...I'm here."

"It hurts Dick.." he gasped. "Please help me.." he moaned grabbing onto him with both hands.

Dick held him closely seeing his legs paralyzed and his pants bulging,

"Geezus...all these years and you didn't learn how to jerk off??"

Jason made a face, "I know how fucker..."  
he grabbed him by the collar, "it's your fault I get them all the time. So fuckin' fix it."  
He was sweating and panting in his face, "HURRY! It fucking hurts!!"

Dick made an even worse face as he pulled off Jason's leather pants,  
"It only hurts because your pants are skin tight and you still wear boy wonder panties."  
  
Jason couldn't even speak anymore. He was just huffing short noises with his eyes shut.

Dick looked away from his disgusting pleasure face as he wrapped his fingers around his shaft.

Jason's whole body jolted and he pushed himself into Dick's chest crying out. He gasped and let out a low groan, "ahnnnithurts..ithurts it hurts Dick hurry please aaaahhhhhh."

Dick rolled his eyes because he barely touched him!

_Is he a virgin or something? How could that even be possible?_

He started pumping him up and down and his moans were high and quite obnoxious. 

Dick felt so wrong touching him, he was trying to pretend he was a woman but it was impossible. The noises he made were pretty feminine but he could tell it was Jason. 

_Damn it._

Jason huffed and arched his back, "kiss me.."

Dick cringed, "no..I told you I'm not like this..."  
Jason grabbed his collar again and he got in his face, "then why are you here.." he whispered, "why are you touching me there..."

He kissed him passionately and began grinding his hips against him. Dick grunted feeling the pressure and friction of Jason rubbing on him like some cat.

"Fine.." 

He kissed him back and carried him onto the bed.

They soon both were naked and Dick already started to make him cum just by touching him,  
"Just remember you asked for this."

"...I already prepared myself." Jason hissed under his breath.

Dick blushed a bit because he hated that he knew what that meant. He turned him over and poured lube down his back and all over his body out of pure spite. Jason was already gripping onto the sheets blushing, "would you hurry- damn it..make me cum for real this time."

Dick smiled and went straight for the prize with a strong first thrust.

Jason cried out again but this time in pain. He wined and groaned as he started slamming against him holding him down and still. His small screams just drove him to go harder and faster.

This was all Jason wanted and more and now he simply felt over whelmed. The tears streamed down his face because he didn't want this to end. Yet, he felt his body grow weaker by the second. 

Jason's lips went numb as he let out a sound from deep within. He felt the hot liquid spill out of him and his vision began to go black. Then he was woken up again by a steaming feeling flushing  through his insides. His eyes rolled back and he arched his back and let out a short yelp.  
Dick felt Jason's body tense up and he smirked, "relax, breathe.." he whispered.

  
Jason gasped for air as he tried to relax and then he finally was able to pass out in Dick's arms.

Dick scowled feeling the guilt set in and picked him up taking him to the shower...  
After an hour of cleaning up the mess he made he dried him off and tucked him in.

  
"Damn it Jason...why do you do this to me..."

  
Dick kissed his forehead and grabbed his ass pulling him closer into his chest. 

"Little fucker.."


	8. Chapter 8

Jason's chest felt heavy,

 _A dream_?

He lifted his head and the rest of his aching body. He slowly turned seeing the chiseled man asleep next to him. His jaw dropped then he casually stuck his hand in his boxers and cringed,

_He bruised me all over! It hurts!!_

Dick grunted half asleep, "get back in bed..."

Jason scowled, "Geez is that how you talk to everyone you sleep with? I have a train to catch..."

Dick opened one eye glaring, "you're not going...you're not well at all. Bruce found a defect in your brain..."

He sat up letting out a short sigh.

Jason rolled his eyes thinking it was a lie, "what is it?"

Dick bit his lip as he slowly sat up, "I know this is going to sound ridiculous but.. you're not maturing properly. You might not age...or worse you'll age too fast. Either way that Lazarus pit messed you up."

Jason made a face, "Yeah no shit...That second one doesn't sound too fun...I'm sure he's found a cure by now hasn't he?"

Dick shook his head, "no that's why he needs you back- to run tests.."

Just then his phone began buzzing and he grabbed it flipping it onto his ear, "This is Grayson."

Bruce spoke on the other side of the line, "I pulled out some of the blood samples I took a while ago and I was able to find something- you boys are going to have to retrieve it though."

Dick sighed, "where is it?.."

Bruce cringed, "its in Metropolis...the thing that's going to balance him back to normal is Kryptonite. The amount I have here isn't going to be enough. We're going to need at least 2lbs of the stuff in order for it to work."

"2 lbs of pure Kryptonite? How am I going to find that?!" Dick exclaimed.

Bruce sighed, "I'll see what I can do from here...Wayne Enterprises is launching a new product tomorrow so I can't be running about."

Dick looked up at Jason and glared, "Thanks for the heads up- see ya boss."

He clicked the phone shut.

Jason was changing into his clothes, "looks like we still need to catch that train Dickie Bird~"

Dick rolled his eyes and then smirked a bit as he stood up to get ready.

 

 

-

 

    "Now you listen to me Kon-el if you don't show up to school one more time I'm going to have to get you a damn babysitter." Superman scolded as he was cleaning the dishes from dinner, "I stuck it out all the way through High School and I had no clue how my powers even worked! You have an advantage here-"

"Don't call me Kon-el ever again okay. I just want to be Conner... and I'm sorry I don't have two loving parents and live in a barn. Times change old man. I don't even need to go to school- I'm never going to be able to live a normal life!!" Conner said flustered sitting on the barstool in front of Clark.

Clark sighed and he turned the sink off as he walked over to the boy and put his hand on his shoulder, "it's important for you to learn about human life Conner. How can you protect something you don't know about? I know you don't have a mother but you have a father and he's never going to leave you. You won't be able to live a normal life but you can choose to live! And live happily.."

Conner looked up at him with teary eyes. _Oh boy.._

Clark smiled and brought him in for a warm hug,

_I never would have guessed he'd be such an emotional kid haha._

The next morning Clark woke up extra early to take Conner to school and then to work at the Daily Planet.

"You never seemed like the adopting type Kent-especially a teenager! Ha!" Lois snarked.

Clark bit his lip, "I know it's sudden but he's a sweet boy...when he's not around other people haha."

Lois raised her eyebrows, "sounds like you have your hands full Clark."

Clark scratched his head, "I mean not to the point where I can't work!"

He forced a smile.

 

-

 

    Jason and Dick arrived in the big city and started looking at the only place they knew to look.

_Lex Luther._

The two boys walked into the massive lobby of Lex's corporate building. "Hi, Miss.." Dick looked at the name on her desk then back at her, "Miss Lana~ how are you today? I like your pearls, they really bring out the color of your eyes. What a charming green color-"

The secretary blinked as she looked up at the flirty man leaning on her desk, "can I help you?"

"Yeah, my names Dick Grayson- I'd like to set up an appointment with Mr. Luther." Dick winked at her.

She blinked slowly and typed somethings in the computer, "The next available appointment is in 4 months for 3:00pm.."

Dick raised his brows, "what? Is he even here today?!"

She sighed, "yes but he's in a meeting-"

Jason was already agitated by Dick's flirting and he quickly walked up from behind Dick and pulled out his pistol and pointed it at her, "then get me an audience with him buttercup!"

"Jason no!!" Dick scolded.

She gasped and scrambled to pick up her phone to call Mr. Lex. As she did the security guards ran up to the situation and Jason quickly got behind the desk holding the gun to her head, "haha~ Sorry Dickie but I like things done quickly here."

Dick glared and crossing his arms stepping out of the way. They were lead up to his office and as they entered the room Jason threw the secretary to the floor outside of the room. Dick slammed the doors shut behind them and they both turned to look at the bald man who stood at his window. Jason smirked, "Leexxx~ long time no see!!"

Lex scowled, "if it isn't the two bat boys up to no good.."

Jason smirked as he approached him, "listen Mr. Luther we got a situation here- I need Kryptonite and a shit ton of it. "

Lex laughed, "is The Bat planning on having another get together with Superman? "

Jason sighed and smirked, "nope- we actually need it for it's healing capabilities.."

Dick glared, "and no we won't tell you who's sick."

Lex raised his brow, "interesting seeing you here Dick, last I checked you and Mr. Hood here despised each other."

Dick grunted, "I never despised him- he was just being an idiot and like in any family you have to let them figure it out on their own."

Jason blushed a bit, "listen, what do we have to do for you to cough up the meteor rocks Lex. We're on a time limit here."

Lex sighed and rolled his eyes, "if you imbeciles can manage to bring me Superman's new boy alive then I'll give you as much as you want. Now as you know I have a busy schedule. So leave."

The two boys left and were then thrown out the building's double doors by security.

"So we get the boy..." Jason growled as they stood up on the sidewalk. Dick shook his head, "No! That was a stupid idea...let's just go to where the meteor landed and collect as much as we can-"

Jason laughed, "this way is much easier and faster!"

He started walking and he had a sudden severe headache and he fell on his knees.

"Ah!! What the fuck!!.."

People walking by all sort of stared at the strange man holding his head. Dick ran up to him and picked him up placing his arm around his shoulder,

"let's get a place to stay first then..."


	9. Chapter 9

Conner was walking across the school campus to go to his next classes.

 

_'Yes I was considered a member of young justice-but those days are long over. My colleagues moved on while I was simply left behind to deal with all of my problems. At least I have my father to care for me...but even so I feel empty.'_

 

"Wow- didn't think he'd actually make you go to school after all that.."

 

Conner turned quickly to the familiar voice, "Dick?!" 

Dick grinned and walked up to him and gave him a big hug, "long time no see buddy!" 

Conner looked up at him, "wow you really...got old." 

Dick scoffed, "haha! Do I really look that different?? I mean I'm not that old." 

Conner smiled and nudged him, "you're right you do look the same- in fact you probably still have those green tights on right?" 

Dick glared, "don't talk about my tights...that's personal." 

Conner laughed and they walked together in the September heat. 

Conner couldn't help but ask, "why are oh here Dick?..." 

Dick bit his lip, "well I was hoping we could catch a bite after school- maybe catch up-"

Superboy frowned and shook his head, "Superman wouldn't be too happy-" 

"I already handled it. I'll drive you home afterwards- simple as that." Dick reassured. 

Conner smiled innocently, "well alright! It's a date- oh shit I'm gonna be late now! See ya then!!" 

He bolted off at super sonic speed and Dick's smile faded into a scowl. 

 

He walked back out of the school and got in the car where Jason was waiting. 

 

"I can't do this- you shoulda seen the way he looked at me. He still likes me I know it..." Dick said as he gripped onto the steering wheel.

Jason growled from the back seat, "well he won't like you for long and that's for his own good...because you're mine... and I'm not letting anyone get close to you again." 

Dick rolled his eyes, "how romantic- you really think  _you_ wear the pants here?"

"well I definitely don't wear the tights-" 

Dick pulled over and turned around in his seat and grabbed him, "Listen. We all took turns wearing the tights once. It wasn't just me GOT IT?!" 

Jason was trying not to laugh but he just nodded his head in agreement. 

' _So sensitive.._ '

 

 

 

Hours later, Dick was waiting infront of the school for Conner to get out. Jason was hiding underneath the seats in the back and they just hopef he wouldn't use his X-ray vision to see through the car. 

Conner got in the car and he actually looked nervous??

Dick frowned, "what's the matter hotshot?"

Conner looked at Dick then looked down, "I've just never gone out before..to like have fun..uhm..I know it sounds really weird.." 

Dick smiled warmly, "No its fine! We're gonna have a good time Conny. Don't you worry..."

Dick could almost feel Jason rolling his eyes under the seat. 

 

To Jason's surprise Dick pulled up to a burger joint! They were supposed to go to a deserted place where they could knock him out...but of course. 

Dick _had_ to be the hero.

 

Hour had seemed to melt by as the two young justice warriors spoke to each other.

 

"I think about that night a lot...when you took me on the roof and showed me the city. You were in your pjs and I couldn't sleep...you told me that we had to sleep sometimes otherwise people might think we're not human! " He chuckled. 

Dick swallowed because that was the same night they kissed- 

Jason kicked down the diner doors with his red mask on, "GRAYSONNN!!" 

 

He pointed a gun at the two wishing he could shoot the boy and have him be dead on the spot. 

"You shouldn't have done this Dick..."

Jason grabbed him and held a gun to his head, "come with me or I'll blow his brains out.."

Conner look mortified and raised his hands, "okay okay I'll go with you!" 

 

_I have to do everything myself self around here..._


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> guess who's back back agaainn

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> uhoh

            The three boys rounded a corner in to a back-alley road. Dick wanted to keep things on the down low considering Jason had a gun aimed at his head. He was also buying time…

“Speak of the devil...” Jason spat as the car came to a stop. Connor couldn’t help but smile when he saw his father hovering in the middle of the road in full super hero garb.   
  
Dick let out a sigh but not of anguish. He was more relieved; The Bat and The Big S had enough conflict, and this would just add to the plate. They all got out of the car, Jason put his gun away already excepting defeat. He couldn’t help but face the facts, they were no match for Superman.

“Oh, uh hey Mr. Kent we’re just catching up! Hope you don’t mind~” Jason said with an ounce of sarcasm. Although Clark paid Jason no mind-his fierce eyes were directed at Dick. Grayson felt a cold chill trail down his back, but he looked back at him with the little confidence he had left.

“How could you Dick.” His voice was filled to the brim with disappointment and Grayson flushed.   
“He’s going to die Clark-” Dick pleaded.  
“I don’t want to hear your excuse. You had the opportunity to do things the right way, but you had to act as criminals. As always, go back to Gotham. That type of mind-set is not allowed here.” He said firmly.   
Connor looked at Jason hearing the concern come from Dick’s voice…he glanced at Jason and looked at him with his x-ray vision. There was something going on with the nerves around his brain, but he was no doctor, it just didn’t look right. He had to say something-despite Jason’s foolish actions, “Father please- he looks sick.”  
Dick was shocked to hear Connor speak and Jason shared a similar expression.   
“You do not have any word in this conversation. Now come this instant.” Superman said in a firm fatherly tone. But in that instant Connor just wanted to fly away rather than face the consequences. He slowly left the bat boys next to their car and joined Kent by his side.

They both flew off with a burst of wind.

            Jason and Dick were sitting in the car in pure silence as Dick drove back to a hotel they were staying at. Moments passed, and they were almost there when Jason finally broke the silence, “Fuck! How did he find us out so quickly?”

Dick didn’t bother to glance at him when he spoke, “Super hearing. He probably could smell us for all I care.” He clicked his tongue, “All I know is if Bruce finds out we are fucking dead. You know more than anyone how much he _fucking hates_ getting involved with the supers. Fuck we should just leave this city and disappear.”

Jason tapped his knee as he looked out of the window, “Damn, doesn’t sound like a bad idea.”

They walked inside the hotel room and they both laid down on the bed. Dick was exhausted, but he knew they’d have to tell Bruce eventually. Little did they know, Bruce was already hearing about the whole thing over the phone.

He was standing outside of his meeting in a slick black suit that was worth more than a month’s rent. His phone was pressed up to his ear as he heard the deep firm voice shouting at him from the other side.   


_It’s been so long since you’ve called me I can’t seem to listen to what you’re saying._

“You promised me Bruce. That you would not ALLOW them near him again…” Clark said with a sigh at the end. “Please tell me you got all of that?” He frowned knowing he was probably zoning off. Bruce blinked quite a few times, “…yes. I’ll take care of it right away.”

“gods you heard nothing.” Kent said in an agitated tone. He knew him far too well-the only way he could get his point across is if they met face to face. Although, that was what he was avoiding.

“Come to my apartment. We need to talk.” He hung up and rubbed his brows. He had moved to the city for Connor, so he could go to a private school, but it seemed like it was just causing them more problems. Super boy was sitting at his same spot at the counter top of the kitchen with his head against the porcelain. Superman let out a sigh, he couldn’t be mad at him, but he still should have known better than to trust someone he hadn’t seen in so long. “I know how you feel but you shouldn’t have trusted him. I know that you know better…So I’m going to let it go. But just heed my words Connor…do not go and see those boys again.”

Connor looked up at his old man and nodded with droopy eyes. Then he went to his room and closed the door gently.

 

_Later That Night_

            Bruce showed up wearing a t-shirt and jeans as well as a baseball cap. It was a big step down from what he was used to wearing and he hated it. But it was a good disguise. Before he could tap on the door Kent opened it up and Wayne couldn’t help but smile charmingly.   
“Shut up and get inside.” He said abruptly.

Bruce squinted as he walked into the modern apartment. He didn’t understand how such a broad man lived in such a tiny apartment…

Bruce looked about, “Is he-?”

“Asleep? Yes, he is. Are you going to listen now?” he said as he sat down on the couch.

Bruce sat down as well on the love seat across from him, “Yes- sorry I’ve never been good with the ph-“  
“Phone. Yes, I know Bruce we were dating for ten years! You think I just forgot everything I learned from your shitty habits?”  
  
  
  
Connor’s ears went bright red as he lay awake in bed.

_DATING?!_


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> this ended on a weird note because I just didn't feel like writing out their whole past just yet. in the next chapter though.

Now ten years is a long time to be dating in secret. Usually, couples would be married at this point or even having children, but children are the reason the two separated. They both had different view points on how a child should be raised. To put it in more simpler terms, Superman would read the Sunday morning paper, and Batman would only use it for the crossword puzzle. Superman cared about the small details, and Batman considered the majority over the few. Their relationship was a rocky one to begin with, they both were just learning how to be proper ‘super hero’s’ and they were also in their early twenties. They had plenty of cover for their relationship as both agreed to also date women. Of course, Alfred and Martha knew of this relationship as they seemed to be on the other end of all the complaints they had about each other. One would say that they were madly in love, or just mad in general. By their thirties they both had young boys enter their life that required all their attention, so they ended it.

_But like most things Bruce didn’t take heartbreak that well._

Clark told Bruce from start to finish what had happened and he wanted to know why it happened this instant. Bruce scratched his chin and looked off at the window,

            “Well…Jason is ill, and I need Kryptonite to heal him. I’m assuming they thought it’d be a swell plan to ask for it from Lex Luther since he is the closest source- and then Lex told them to kidnap- ‘Connor’ in exchange for the Kryptonite. The real question here is what Lex wants with your son?” The bat raised a brow at him.

 Kent sighed, “How am I supposed to know? I can’t prove it was him anyway…”

Bruce folded his hands, “I mean you could…”  
“No.” Clark cut him off. “I know what you’re going to say, and I already don’t like it.”

Bruce simply raised his hands, “I won’t say anything-but what I will say is that…it’s nice to see you.” He smiled.

Kent gave him a _look_ and it showed that he didn’t like him saying that, but he found that he wanted nothing to do with this,

“Listen, you can deal with Lex in other ways. Just leave us out of it.” Clark said plainly.

Bruce furrowed, “Very well…I’ll talk to them-but since we’re on the topic! I _am_ on my _third_ and I think you should know that no matter how much you think you’re protecting him, he’s always going to end up in danger. It can’t be helped.”

“Like hell it can.” Clark said in a rather defensive tone. “I don’t need your input.”

Bruce shrugged as if to say he tried.

            All the while they were having this conversation Connor flew out from his room in search of Dick and Jason-he had to tell them what he had just heard! Did they know too? Was he really this out of the loop?

            Todd and Grayson were splitting a pizza from room service when Connor flew onto their balcony and slid open the sliding glass door! Jason jumped and pulled out his gun and aimed it at him and Dick practically choked on the bite of food he was chewing. Connor huffed and put his hands up, “Guys relax! I have to tell you something…” The two Robins looked at each other curiously then back at young Connor.

“Well spit it out!” Jason said rudely.

“My dad and Batman are dating! - I mean they were for ten years!!” He put his hands on his hips.

The hood belted out a laugh as he set his gun down and Dick made a face of concern and confusion.

“That’s not possible- have you met Bruce? He’s a fuckin’ stiff! And he has a new model girl friend every week!” Jay said in a-matter-of-fact-ly tone. Grayson was still trying to process this having been around Bats the longest. He did remember seeing him get absurdly drunk one night to the point to where he was in tears! But he thought it was because of the anniversary of his parents’ death…but perhaps not. Dick was the only one who had seen Wayne cry and it would make since if it was over a long-term break up.

“Damn he’s right.” The one with the mullet said in a low pitch.

“Dad’s a fag?!” Todd said in shock believing Dick more than the kid.

“Yep! Even my old man has had girlfriends! Nothing adds up…” Connor said crossing his arms.

The three all pondered there in confusion thinking to themselves in silence for only a moment.

 

            “So, does he sneak out often?” Bruce’s voice cut through the silence of the room like an unforeseen blade.

“Only when Dick’s in town.” Clark said.

            The two father figures were standing in the door way of the balcony sneaking up on the three youths. Connor yelped and jumped back not even hearing them appear! Dick and Jason on the other hand were used to it…

            “Hmm so that’s what that feels like.” Clark said as he put his hand on Connor’s shoulder.

Bruce glared at Clark and then smirked as he said under his breath, “Don’t get used to it.”

Kon-el glared at Kent with fierce eyes, “You lied to us-both of you! How could you?” he growled. Dick furrowed seeing Super Boy hurt by this, but he was always a tad dramatic.

“Listen.” Super Man tried to speak but the boy wouldn’t let him, “You PROMISED you would NEVER lie to me.” Connor butted in.

“Connor.” Dick said grabbing his attention. “Let’s hear what they have to say alright? I’m sure they have a great explanation…” He had a hint of salt in his tone as well. Jason seemed like he was there to simply enjoy the show that was about to premiere.


End file.
